


Falling In

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: It had been almost two months since he had spoken to Dean. It wasn't because he didn't care. Oh no, it was so much more than that. He was afraid that Dean somehow blamed him for his injury. Seth was supposed to be the protector and he hadn't done that very well, now had he?He had received text messages, voicemails and even e-mails from Dean but Seth had ignored them all. He couldn't shake the all-consuming guilt.Seth also had one other problem.He was pretty sure that he was in love with his best friend.





	Falling In

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote while watching the Elimination Chamber. 
> 
> Enjoy!

__**I'm standing in your driveway  
It's midnight and I'm sideways  
To find out if you feel the same  
-Falling In By Lifehouse**

Seth Rollins was the type of person that always lived life vicariously through others. He took risks every now and then but he wasn't a huge fan of taking chances. Taking chances meant _anything_ could go wrong. The chance COULD pay off but it was far more likely that it would end badly. 

That was why it screamed of insanity to be where he was. 

Seth stared at the steering wheel of the rental car, trying to convince himself he was doing the right thing. The butterflies fluttered in his stomach, turning his nervousness into pure nausea. He hated feeling like this- so uncertain. 

It had been almost two months since he had spoken to Dean. It wasn't because he didn't care. Oh no, it was so much more than that. He was afraid that Dean somehow blamed him for his injury. Seth was supposed to be the protector and he hadn't done that very well, now had he? 

He had received text messages, voicemails and even e-mails from Dean but Seth had ignored them all. He couldn't shake the all-consuming guilt. 

Seth also had one other problem. 

He was pretty sure that he was in love with his best friend. 

He had tried to convince himself otherwise. It couldn't be love- that didn't make sense. Dean was... _Dean_. that extremely lovable, slightly crazy man. He couldn't imagine a world without Dean in it. 

Finally, he had had no choice but to confront his guilt. He had to face his feelings. Ignoring Dean had been absolute hell for him. With that in mind, he had rented a car and driven right to Dean's house. 

Seth should be training, doing everything in his power to get ready for the Elimination Chamber. The match was tomorrow night. Yet, he was so close to Dean that he couldn't resist finally fixing this problem. 

The lights of the house shone in the distance. Seth tried to quell the nausea churning his stomach. Why was he so nervous? He definitely had never been the nervous sort before.

"You're just telling him the truth," Seth mumbled, picking up his phone. Before he had the chance to chicken out, he dialed Dean's number and was shocked when his best friend answered on the first ring. 

"Hey, I'm outside." 

"You want me to let you in?" 

"If you want to."

"Gate's opening in 2 seconds." 

The gate motor whirred to life as the metal arm began to pull the door back. Once Seth had enough space to get through, he nudged the car forward, unsure if he was doing the right thing. 

Dean stood in the driveway, his hair sleep tousled. He wore a pair of green striped pajama pants, a white t-shirt and was barefoot. He looked like someone who's been dragged out of bed. 

Seth turned the engine off, and rested his forehead against the steering wheel. He felt Dean's gaze burning holes into him. He knew that he had to go out there and have this conversation but he wasn't sure if he was ready. 

This was the kind of conversation that could change everything. It could go great or it could go very bad. Seth wasn't a psychic. There was only one way to find out. 

Seth opened the car door and rose out. He bit down on his lower lip, hard enough that the metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth. He sighed, seeing Dean slowly move closer. 

"You're alive," Dean muttered, dead-pan. He held his arms open, looking for a hug. "I mean- knew you always were but you stopped answering my calls." 

"Sorry, Man. It's been a crazy time. I'm sure you watched on Monday?" Seth stared away sheepishly. "No excuse but yeah, been busy." 

"You're fine. Just glad you came." Dean moved closer, still holding his arms open. 

Seth stepped forward, opening his arms just as wide. Dean stepped into his embrace, closing his arms around Seth. 

"A hug was not how I imagined this," Seth mumbled into Dean's chest. "I thought you would yell at me or try to hit me." Dean's arm brace dug into his side a little but Seth didn't care. 

"Oh, I want to. Think it's crap that you just disappeared on me." Dean said, tightening his grip on Seth. "I'm just happy you came." 

Seth sighed, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder. That was one of the reasons he loved Dean- that weird way of seeing the world that managed to pull him in. 

"Want to come in?" Dean pulled away, seizing Seth by the wrist. Before he could even nod, Seth found himself being pulled towards the front door. "I can make irish coffee." 

"Irish coffee?" Seth wrinkled his nose, running to keep pace. "No thanks. Big match tomorrow- are we going to see you?" 

"Probably not. It's weird for me to be there and not do a thing. Well, I'm sure I have _something_ in my kitchen. Maybe some of that Yogi shit you swear by?" 

Seth's stare widened as he realized what Dean said. On the night before major matches, he swore by caffeine free herbal teas, claiming it helped to calm his nerves. He couldn't believe Dean remembered or kept that around his kitchen. If memory served correctly, Dean made fun of him for his tea drinking habits. 

"Don't give me that look. I had a suspicion you might be stopping by," Dean said, his eyes twinkling with mischief. 

"You knew I would visit at midnight on the night before the Chamber?" Seth cocked his head. "Really?" 

"Well, I _hoped_." Dean shrugged, opening the front door and leading Seth to the kitchen. He opened a cupboard and handed Seth a chipped mug that said _Dirty Deeds_. "I'll put the kettle on." 

"You own a kettle?" Seth tried not to sound too surprised as he sat at a small bistro table. 

"Bought it at the same time I bought the tea." Dean sighed, filling the kettle with water and setting it on the stove. "Just full of surprises, aren't I?" 

Seth nodded, deciding that was the best possible response. Nodding when you didn't know what else to say always seemed like the best bet when it came to Dean. 

Seth sat in silence as Dean took the mug back and set about, preparing the tea. His silence was contemplative, trying to figure out how to best respond and what to say. 

"Here. Two spoonfuls of Honey and 3 quarters of a spoon of stevia. Small splash of skim milk, just enough to turn it, not enough to make it milky." Dean set the mug back in his hands. 

"Didn't realize you paid that much attention to my tea order." Seth accepted the mug, taking a long sip of hot tea. 

"Well, in case you didn't know, I'm crazy about you." Dean said bluntly. He added a splash from a small glass bottle before continuing to speak. "Liquid courage." 

"It's me." Seth hoped his voice wasn't quivering. This was the last thing he expected to happen when he decided to visit. "You don't have to be nervous." 

"Oh, I know I don't have to be nervous but I am." Dean added honey and sipped his mug. "That's partially why I was so bummed when you disappeared."

"I felt guilty," Seth admitted, staring into the depth of his mug. "I should have protected you." 

"Dude, I was pissed at you for like a second but then I realized, it was stupid. I should have had better ring awareness. It's my job as your partner to know where you are at all times, if nothing else to protect you and more importantly, me." Dean sat across the table from Seth. He reached across, seemingly asked for permission and then, grabbed Seth's hand. He held it for a second. 

"Am I in bizarro world?" Seth blurted out the only thought running rampant through his mind. "I mean- I came here, expecting you to kill me and yet, you've made me tea, confessed that you're crazy for me and now, you're holding my hand, telling me I have no reason to feel guilty. Am I dreaming?" He jerked back as Dean pinched the flesh behind his hand- the pain ripping him out of his thoughts. "What the fuck was that for?" 

"You asked if you were dreaming. Pinching doesn't hurt in dreams." Dean smirked. "And it's not like I have anything else to do at the moment. So, I rehab, meditate and focus on my future." Dean twined their fingers before Seth could pull back. 

"Focus on your future?" Seth sipped his tea, enjoying the floral taste that washed over him. "Honey Lavender?" 

"It's your favorite and yes, focus on my future. Someone sent me a book that said 'see it, be it and life will be yours the way you want it to be' or some shit like that." Dean hummed, staring at their laced fingers. 

"Only you, My Friend," Seth murmured through pursed lips. "And what does your future have to do with me?" 

"Well, when I envision said future, you're always there." Dean sighed, shaking his head. "I think I love you, and I think you feel the same." 

Seth blinked, dumb founded. He didn't think he was obvious. How the hell could Dean have guessed that? 

"What makes you say that?" Seth found that his throat had suddenly grown dry and scratchy. 

"Because I told you I was crazy about you and you didn't run. You just looked at peace." Dean shrugged, bringing their twined hands to his lips and kissing the back of Seth's hand. "You also didn't freak out when I held your hand." 

"That's part of the reason why I've been so distant," Seth admitted, trying to ignore the prickles of heat coming from his fingertips. He wasn't ready to admit the effect that Dean had on him yet. "I felt guilty and I realized I _might_ have feelings for you." 

"Do tell." Dean leaned forward expectantly, still managing to keep their hands together. 

"There's not much to tell. I like you a lot. Hell, damn near certain I love you but I will say I want to take it slow." Seth licked his lips with the tip of his tongue. "I mean- if you're okay with that?" 

Dean wrenched their hands apart, stood up and moved to Seth's side of the table. He squatted, so he was on eye level with him. 

"So, here's how this is going to go." Dean spoke with authority in his voice. "I'm going to ask you if I can kiss you. You're (hopefully) going to say yes." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Then, we're going to start what will hopefully be our happily ever after." 

Seth did his best to clear the goofy grin forming on his lips. 

"Is this you envisioning your future?" he asked. 

"Yep." Dean nodded as he spoke. "So, can I kiss you?" 

"If you'd like." Seth jumped, feeling Dean's cool hands on his cheek. He closed his eyes, wanting to experience the moment more than watching it. 

Dean brushed his lips against Seth's mouth in a featherlight kiss. The kiss barely registered but it was enough to send sparks shooting down Seth's body. Then, Dean deepened the kiss, allowing Seth to taste the traces of vanilla and whiskey from whatever Dean had been drinking. 

The world melted away, just becoming the two of them. Finally, hungry lungs begged for air, causing Seth to reluctantly pull away. 

"Need to breathe," Seth whispered with an apologetic shrug. He leaned forward, as Dean tucked a lock of hair behind his hair. 

"Well, why don't we get to sleep?" Dean rose. "You have a match in the morning." He nodded in the direction of the entryway. "I can set up the guest room, or you can crash with me. No sex, just sleep. I am a gentleman after all." He seized Seth by the hand, hoisting him to his feet. "Besides, even if I _wanted_ to ravish you, you have a big match tomorrow. I'm not cruel." 

Seth laughed, following Dean towards the bedroom. "I'll sleep with you, if you don't mind. From what I remember, you're quite...comfortable." 

"If you want to call it that." Dean shrugged. "Come on." 

Seth nodded, realizing he was more tired than he thought. They could sleep now, and talk later.

From what it sounded like, they would have all the time in the world for idle chatter. 

-fin-


End file.
